


The Werewolf at the Beach

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Collage, Essays, Friendship, M/M, Post-Series, Sexual Language, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Post-series, Corey and Liam at college, a friendship story.
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Liam Dunbar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Werewolf at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



> For my good friend TVTime, hard to believe it’s been three years since a random comment thread led to a lasting friendship and much story inspirations!

_The ocean waves lapped against the shore, the scent of salt on the air, the sun arching overhead was hot and intense. It was burning the back of his neck, he could feel the skin heating up to the point of discomfort. But it was worth it for the view, worth it for…_ “Gah!” Corey grumbled as his train of thought collapsed and he scribbled out the last sentence. He looked over the edge of his work book and out across the bleachers towards the lacrosse field. The shrill blasts of Coach’s whistle weren’t helping his concentration, but Corey just grunted and turned his attention back to the Creative Writing assignment he had been given that afternoon. “Ok, I’m on the beach and it’s descriptive and I’m there for a reason.”

 _He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the heat rising off his skin._ “No, hang on, I’ve used skin in the sentence before that, uh.” Corey frowned again and altered it before continuing on with his story. _The man walked slowly across the sand towards the water as the azure waves continued to roll up the beach towards him. The tide was coming in and even though the day was pleasant, there was no one else there. Well, except for…_ “I can’t say ‘him’, that’d just be confusing, and ‘her’ doesn’t work of course. I guess I could just use his title or his…I could use ‘other’. Hmm, is that an adjective or a pronoun? Oh, who even cares?! Yeah, ok, let’s try that and then I can get on with-” Corey glanced up in time to see Coach giving the team laps, finishing off the practice. “Huh, running out of time.”

_Well, except for the other guy. There was a distance between them, and the abrupt softness of the sand wasn’t helping to close that. They knew each other, perhaps a little too well, their mutual connection having moved on, but…_ “God damn it!” Corey threw down his pen in disgust and glared at what he had just written. “That’s even worse than the time I tried to do a mystery story for Halloween! Maybe I should just go back to describing the waves and forget the rest.”

“It’s that bad, huh?”

“Oh?” Corey turned around at the familiar voice. “Oh, err, hey, Liam.”

“Mind if I join you?” Liam asked as he arched a brow, his gear bag held loosely in his hand. “I don’t want to intrude on your creative space.”

“That’s considerate, but maybe a change of space is what I need.” Corey closed his work book and shuffled sideways a little to let Liam sit next to him. The other guy’s hair was still wet from the after-practice shower, all spiked up at the front while his skin was flushed from the heat of the water. “How are you guys holding up for the game on Saturday?”

“You were here, what did you think?”

“Meh, I just came out here because I knew Melanie was camped out in the library and she always live-reads her stories, always wants me to take the lead role.” Corey replied quickly, sweeping his gaze over Liam’s freshly pumped biceps as the lacrosse player unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. “Plus, you know, fresh air is always good for thinking.”

“It’s impressive, you know.” Liam nodded at his work book. “The way you can come up with ideas and stories and stuff; I’m not that imaginative.”

“Apparently neither am I today.” Corey smirked as Liam shrugged. “It’s meant to be a descriptive assignment, but we’re to dig deep and really ‘expose our creative soul’ to the class tomorrow.”

“You don’t want to do that?”

“I could, probably.” Corey hummed. “I suppose I just want to get this done and not have to embarrass myself. Professor Linden always wants us to _embody_ our work!”

“What about Melanie?” Liam asked, holding his gaze. “What is she going to do?”

“It’ll either be something dark and violent or else a highly detailed description of having sex with the backup quarterback.” Corey replied after thinking for a moment. “You know; Ryder.”

“Isn’t he gay?”

“Yup.”

“But isn’t he your-”

“Yup. But mere details won’t stop her.” He smirked as Liam’s eyes widened. “She has a very, uh, vivid imagination! I just hope she stays in her own character and doesn’t try and go first person from my perspective.”

“Hmm, that sounds kinda fun actually.”

“What?”

“Uh, I mean, being in the room as she reads that out.” Liam explained, a flush of red creeping over his cheeks. “Not…the other thing.”

“Sure, and Ryder’s not really your type, huh?” Corey shrugged as though he wasn’t going to be over-analysing that comment later as Liam nodded tightly. “Trust me though, it’ll be a cringe-fest. You should have been there for her ‘romance’ essay which was basically RPF about the lacrosse team having a mass orgy in the locker room.”

“RPF?”

“Real person fiction.” Corey tried not to grin as Liam’s eyes widened. “Yeah, the tutor cut her off as soon as it stopped being about the admittedly pretty sweet jock love story and turned into the Freshman getting absolutely railed. She sent out an email link after class though.”

“Oh, uh, any good?” Liam asked nonchalantly, looking off towards the dorms. 

“Um, if you like the word ‘turgid’ and ‘man meat’ and everything being ‘balls deep’ and-”

“Ok, ok, damn, that sounds kinda unpleasant.” Liam cut across him before giggling. “Haha, do you think she’s done the research into mass orgies or…?”

“Probably not.” Corey took a deep breath. “But at least she’ll have something to show for it. Meanwhile…” He gestured at his work book. “I’m still trying to figure out how to describe that time we met on the beach.”

“And that’ll be baring your creative spirit?”

“Well, it was nerve-wrecking then.” Corey shrugged as Liam nodded thoughtfully at him. “I appreciated your honesty, but it doesn’t mean I don’t cringe every time I think of it, that I didn’t want the sand to just swallow me up.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry, it’s the bro-code, Corey.” Liam grimaced uncomfortably. “I know Mason probably wouldn’t have minded, hell, he might have encouraged us, but-”

“You wouldn’t have felt right, I get it.” He nodded quickly. “Still, I thought maybe trying to capture that memory in literary form might have been, therapeutic? I don’t know.”

“It’s a good idea.” Liam pulled his jacket over his arms and stood up. “Why don’t we talk about it over dinner? I can give you my perspective and we can add the details in that you need.”

“Uh.” Corey stuffed his books into his backpack and got to his feet. “Uh, you don’t have anything else on?”

“Eh, I can make the time, unless you have plans?”

“No, no, I’ll just text Ryder so he knows where we are.” Corey replied absently, checking his notifications. “He’ll probably join us, if that’s cool.”

“He’s your boyfriend, of course it’s cool.” Liam led the way down the steps, pausing at the bottom one to look back at him. “Hey, it just hit me: Melanie knows you two are together, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Hah, she asked to sit in on your Friday night, didn’t she?!”

“It’s not funny.” Corey glared at Liam as he burst into laughter. “It’s creepy the way she looks at Ryder and I do _not_ appreciate the way she’s been trying to use eggplants at the cafeteria to get me to say how big he is!”

“You gotta defend your man, Corey!” 

“You know…” Corey grinned wickedly as Liam abruptly stopped laughing. “She’s single and I could let slip that you’re a big fan of her lacrosse story, willing to give her the, uh, inside track, comment on all those sexy lacrosse orgies you guys are maybe-but totally not-having!”

“You wouldn’t,” Liam started before nodding in relief as Corey made a humorous face at him. “Yeah, ok, just checking to make sure you’re still wholesome despite Ryder’s massive eggplant.”

“Wholesome?” Corey arched a brow at him, letting the rest of the comment slide. “Really?”

“Wholesome!” Liam nodded enthusiastically and threw a friendly arm around Corey’s shoulders. “So, you ready to write the rest of this story?”


End file.
